Chiller
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Clare is new at Degrassi. Her first friend: Alli.  But can Clare handle what Alli's brother is hiding? AU! I don't own Degrassi! M! Gets better!
1. Immersion

Clare glanced down, once again, at the paper that had been slipped into her hand moments ago. She continued to look for room 114. Media Immersions with Mr. Simpson. Back at her old school, her class was called plain old "Technology", and she has been fairly good at it, so she just hoped that Degrassi's classes weren't too hard.

The bell rang, and from reading her handbook, she had one bell left before she would officially be marked as "late." She walked down the hall, which seemed even longer because many students cluttered the vicinity. "Excuse me." She muttered continuously, trying to squeeze her way through the throngs of people. Great, the bell just rang! Again! Okay, room 111, 112, 113 A, 113 B. Here it was:114.

She walked into the room, causing the teacher to stop speaking. "Everyone, we have a new student, Clare. Um, Clare, why don't you go take a seat next to Alli?" He pointed toward the back at one of the only empty seats. "We're working on collages in Photoshop, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to get into the swing of things. You know how to work Photoshop, right?"

She nodded, so she wouldn't have to speak. Truthfully, she was not very good at Photoshop, but how hard could it be? She walked to the back of the room and stopped at her assigned seat. There was a backpack in it, so instead of moving it herself, she waited for its occupant to do the honors. A petite girl with dark hair picked her bag up and placed it on the floor underneath her seat.

"Thanks." Clare smiled, taking a seat. "I'm Clare." She felt like an idiot for saying what her name was when the teacher just said it...

"Alli." She stuck her hand out.

Clare shook her hand. At least someone at Degrassi was being nice. "Nice to meet you... Do you know how to log on to the computer?"

"Uh yeah. You need a log in from Mr. Simpson. I'll go get you one."

"Thanks." Clare watched as Alli walked up to Mr. Simpson, returning with a slip of paper in her hand.

She handed the paper to Clare. "He said that Mr. Tomlinson needs to get your log in, and he said he should have it by the end of the week. For now you have to use temporary log-ins."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"No problem. What's your next class?"

"Art."

"Same here."

"Cool."

* * *

><p>"Eww." Alli screamed. The clay would not come off of her hands.<p>

Clare joined in on her laughing. "It's okay, Alli. You just need to stay still and stop freaking out!"

"Fine..." After they both had clean hands, they parted for their third period. Besides lunch, the only other class they had together was last period- Government.

* * *

><p>Halfway through their assignment, Alli passed Clare a note. Written in pink, bubble letters read: <em>Do you want to hang out today<em>?

_At your house_? Clare wrote back. Alli nodded. _I'll have to call my mom after school though to see if I can_.

_Awesome. I have two brothers and neither of them like to hang out with me..._

Just as Clare wrote her response, the bell rang, so she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trashcan. She and Alli went to their lockers, and then Clare called her mother. Luckily, she was able to go to Alli's. Clare's mom was glad that she'd already made a new friend. Clare was just thankful that she didn't have to spend too much time at home with her parents fighting...

**GETS BETTER!**


	2. Gaze

"And this is my room." Alli opened the door.

Lots of pink flashed by Clare's eyes. Hot pink, baby pink, cherry blossom pink; the different shades were endless... But she was shocked to see a purple beanbag chair in the corner of the large room. It was, perhaps, the only thing in the entire room that was not pink. "Wow." She said, not only because the color scheme was ridiculous, but also because the room was large as well. In fact, her entire house was bigger than your average town home. It was a four bedroom and three bathroom, instead of the regular 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom. She even had a loft in her room.

"What?"

"You're room is just _huge_, and completely filled with pink." Clare chuckled.

"Oh. Well, you kind of get perks if you're the youngest in this house. Well, and the oldest too. I guess it sucks for Eli then, since he's the middle child. Even if it is only by three minutes."

"You guys are twins?"

"Mhmm. Annoying right?"

"No, I've actually always wanted a twin."

"Trust me, you don't. Ever since we were babies, our parents dressed us alike, even though we both weren't one gender. And we always did the same things, and we never got time alone. I'm just glad that he started getting into other things when we were 11. I started liking guys; he still thought that girls were gross."

"Aww, he sounds so sweet. Can I see a picture of him?"

"Sure." Alli walked over to a shelf that was on the right side of the room. She returned with a large photo album. She opened up the book, but then quickly skipped to page 3 when she realized that the first few pages were just her mother when she was pregnant with her older brother. "There, him." Alli pointed to a picture of Eli and herself at their third birthday party. Both of them looked miserable that their mother made them wear party hats. Clare laughed, waiting for Alli to point out another picture. The next one was a picture of Alli's parents in the hospital, holding two babies, who she presumed were Alli and Eli.

"Who's that?" Clare pointed to a two year old boy who stood next to Alli's dad.

"That's my brother, Sav."

"Oh... Well, since these don't give me any idea of what they look like now, can I see some current pictures? Or at least some more recent then when you guys were in diapers."

"Fine." She flipped through more pages, going past ages 5 to 12. She stopped on a page that displayed pictures from the family trip to Disneyworld. Clare spotted 13 year old Alli standing next to her twin, and 15 year old Sav looking annoyed that he had to take pictures with his entire family, especially in a public place... The next picture was of their father on a rollercoaster, a terrified look painted on his face. Clare continued to laugh at their "family bonding time."

"Hey, enough laughing. That day was not funny. I got a sunburn. ...I'm skipping toward the most recent, which was like a few weeks ago." She turned to one of the last pages. The first picture she spotted was a picture of Eli, lying on his bed, and giving Alli the finger. The expression on his face read 'get out of my room.' Clare didn't realize that she was staring until Alli waved a hand in front of her face. "Clare, enough drooling over my brother."

"I wasn't drooling." Clare wiped at her mouth. See, there was no drool.

"Of course you weren't... Look, if you want the real thing, he'll be home from practice soon."

"Practice? He's a jock?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. He's in a band. Or, well, what he and his friends Adam and Bianca consider a band. But Sav's home, so you can meet him."

"Okay." Clare shrugged, but followed Alli down the hallway.

Alli knocked on the door, opening it. "Sav!"

"How many times have I told you not to come in my room?"

"Excuse me, we have company. ...This is my friend, Clare."

He looke at Clare. "Hi." He turned back to Alli. "Get out."

"Oh, I'm going. Just don't be surprised if mom and dad find out about Anya coming over on Friday when they're out."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"Fine, what do you want?"

Alli thought for a moment, although she knew what she'd been wanting. Sav could practically hear the words already coming from her lips. "I get to borrow your car whenever I wa-"

"You can't even drive."

"I guess you can say bye-bye to Anya then..." She could almost crack him. Just a few more seconds...

"No deal."

"Fine. How about I get to borrow it _sometimes_."

He gave in. "As long as mom and dad don't know that I let you behind the wheel of a car."

"Deal." She stuck her hand out and he shook it.

"Run along now." He gestured toward the door. "Bye-bye."

Alli rolled her eyes at her brother's ridiculous and desperate ways to rid his room of her. Alli and Clare walked back to Alli's room, and started on their homework. It was around 4:30 when they heard the door open downstairs and people shuffling inside, followed by the door being closed. Feet sounding against the stairs sounded in their ears, and then the sound stopped, but was soon replaced by the floorboards creaking as people walked down the hallway. Alli quickly jumped up from her bed and stuck her head out of the door. "Hi, Bianca."

"Alli!" Bianca came rushing down the hallway to give Alli a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great! What are you doing here?"

"Practice was cut a little short and my mom wasn't going to pick me up until 5:30." She walked into Alli's room, spotting Clare. "Hi." She waved at Clare.

"This is Clare." Alli said. "She's new at Degrassi."

"Hey." Clare said, waving at Bianca.

"Hurry up, Bee." Adam came walking into Alli's room, Eli following behind him.

"Hold on, Adam. I was talking to Alli's new friend before you so rudely interrupted." She joked. "It was nice to meet you, but apparently these two are impatient." She gestured to Eli and Adam.

The three left, but Clare couldn't help but notice that Eli's eyes lingered on her a little longer than they should have...


	3. Spot

The longer Clare stayed at the Bahndari home, the more she realized that she liked Alli. It _was_ a little strange that she was being so nice. The last time someone had been that nice to her was the first day of her freshmen year, when everyone wanted to make a good impression, even those who didn't particularly care about what people thought about them.

But sometimes, you need to accept that there are people who care for you and that aren't completely cruel. Alli was exactly like that, and Clare appreciated it. Not too many people at Degrassi were "mean", per-say, but none of them were welcoming her with open arms either.

"Clare!" Alli screamed, bringing her out of her thoughts. Alli and Clare were on one team, playing against Bianca in a pudding war. Clare had known, from the dozens of times that's she'd been over, that Alli was one strange person.

Before Clare realized it, she was blasted with a thick glob of chocolate pudding. The rubber of the balloon snapped as well, making her feel a small sting on her collar bone, although the cool pudding relieved the short-lived pain she received. She ran her fingers through a strand of her hair; the pudding had splattered upward as well and covered her reddish locks.

"Give up?" Bianca corned her opponents, holding up a large, green balloon. A loud beep sounded, almost causing her to drop the balloon. Her mother was here to pick her up, but she would definitely not want pudding all over her car... Bianca acted as if she was about to throw the pudding balloon at Alli and Clare, but tossed it to the ground, before quickly grabbing the hose from the shed and washing herself off with it. Before leaving, she sprayed her friends with it, and then threw the hose down as they ran toward her to get revenge. Her mother beeped her horn again, making Bianca roll her eyes as Clare and Alli chuckled. Bianca grabbed her purse off of the fence, and climbed into her mother's jeep. She stuck her hand out, waving good-bye to her friends.

"Come on. We need to wash this stuff off before it stains our clothes." Alli suggested, wiping a tiny bit of pudding off of her eye. They both walked up to Alli's room. "Oh, I doubt you would want to wait for me to get done. You can use Eli's shower."

"Okay." Clare nodded, grabbing her bag to take into the bathroom. She felt a little weird that she had to go through Eli's room to get to his bathroom, but it was the only way. She tried not to look at anything in his room, since he deserved the privacy. She opened the door, surprised to see that someone already occupied the room. Thankfully, Eli was wearing a towel, although Clare felt it hard to concentrate on what was happening. A drop of water trickled down his collar bone from his hair, running down his chest and stopping at the towel that clung to his waist. She let her eyes travel back up his body, settling on his face. He didn't seem as embarrassed as her, even though he was the one who was nearly naked. Instead, his face held a blank expression. Her reaction would definitely be different… But he _was _a guy, and they were supposed to be more comfortable with this, right?

"Sorry." He muttered, trying to walk past her. She stepped aside to let him through.

After making sure that the door was locked, she stripped her clothes off and got into the shower. She wasn't in the shower for more than 45 seconds before she realized that she'd forgotten a towel. She shut the water off so she wouldn't be wasting it, and turned to step out of the shower. Something caught her eye, so she examined it carefully. On the side of the shower was a small, red spot. Blood?


	4. Chapter 4

_On the floor of the shower was a small smudge of something. Blood?_

She looked down, examining her legs. She didn't have her period; she'd just had it a little over a week ago and it wasn't due back yet. She lifted her leg up, pirouetting it to see every angle, looking at every inch of skin for any cuts. She repeated this process with the other leg. Nope, no injuries. She quickly looked over the rest of her body, with no reassurance that she had left the mark on the bottom of the shower.

It wasn't that big a deal. People cut themselves while shaving all of the time… But now that she thought about it, she didn't remember seeing any cuts on Eli's body. And trust her, she'd eyed that boy from head-to-toe, so she'd notice if a razor had damaged any part of his perfect physique. But, he could have just cut his - no, guys didn't shave their thighs… It'd be extremely weird…

So, if it wasn't done accidentally…was it intentional? She suddenly felt terrified to be at the "crime scene." She shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, automatically throwing her clothes on. The pudding was already washed off and it was okay if she didn't use soap. It wasn't like she had a mud fight or anything… She didn't bother drying off, not only because she didn't have a towel, but also because she hadn't been in the shower for very long.

She opened the bathroom door slowly, sticking her head out to see if Eli was in his room. She pulled the door closed again when she saw that he was still in a towel, but she kept the door cracked. Curious, she positioned her eye near the small opening. It was okay. He was just bending down to get something off of the floor. Wait, something is showing through his towel now… Any sudden movements would take her view away, but she couldn't move anyway. If she thought his face and abs were sexy, nothing compared to his entire body. After he dropped that towel, she was beyond distracted. His, dare she say it, _gorgeous_backside had her fixed into a trance. Uh-oh, he was turning around now. He must have forgotten something in the bathroom. His toned stomach and everything below caught her attention, so she continued to stare. But the smarter part of her reminded her that this was completely wrong. She stood up, just in time for him to knock on the door.

"Are you still in the shower?"

"No, but I'm dressed. You can come in."

He walked in, in the towel again, which made her curse under her breath. Why couldn't he be one of those self-obsessed jackasses who never cared if people saw them naked, and came into the bathroom when the girl said it was okay, especially if she wanted him to come in how he just was a minute ago? …

"Sorry." He muttered, walking over to the other end of the bathroom to grab his cologne. Oh, so he had a girlfriend, huh? That little douche bag. Leading her on like that. But fine, if he wanted to play that game, she would play too, with 110% commitment.


	5. Chapter 5

Clare walked back to Alli's room and sat on her bed, waiting until she finished taking a shower.

Why did he have to have a girlfriend? It wasn't like it surprised her, since he was _hot_, but she just thought that he was the type of person who didn't get caught up in things like that...

"Hey, you got done quickly." Alli finished brushing her hair, and then she set her brush down on her dresser.

"So did you." Clare responded.

"Oh, while I was in the shower, Bianaca texted me. She asked if we wanted to go to the dance."

"I thought it was for juniors."

"Well, it's supposed to be. But other people can come too. I mean, she is taking Eli, so why can't we go too?"

Oh, so that's why he needed cologne... But, weren't he and Bianca in a band together? Being in a band _and _dating sure guaranteed some major baggage ...

"But we don't even have dresses. It's, what?" Clare glanced down at her watch. "4:26. The dance is it 7. How are we going to get dresses in less than three hours?"

"_I _happen to have many dresses in that closet over there, if you forgot." She pointed to the closet on the far side of her room. "Just go pick one."

"They're yours. You choose first."

"No, you're the guest. You pick. Or I'll pick for you." A smile lit up Alli's face. "I'll be just one second..." She walked into her closet, returning barely 2 minutes later with a short, purple dress. Under the bust area and on the straps were a mix of purple and pink sequins, attracting attention to the upper half of the dress. The undertone was pink, which was a nice change. "This would be perfect for you. Go change and I'll find a dress for myself."

Clare obeyed, putting the dress on as quickly as humanly possible. She was a little scared when the dress got stuck, but hey, she just figure that she was fat and there was nothing she could do about it...

She walked back into Alli's room, feeling a bit jealous that her dress suited her more. It was a simple pink dress, but the accents were more elaborate. Her smile sunk a little, which resulted in Alli noticing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just, you're dress is beautiful , and this one is a little..."

"-Plain?"

"Yeah. And how am I supposed to attract anyone while wearing this? I know mine is sort of low-cut, but I just-"

"Clare, if you wanted something that shows off your chest, you could have just told me. But, instead of changing the dress, I have something a little simpler." She went over to her dresser, pulled out a bra, and handed it to Clare. "Push-up bras are miracle workers. And just wear a necklace with it. ...Relax, Eli would have looked at you anyway..."

"Who said this was for him?"

"Clare, I know you like him." Alli rolled her eyes. "And I went into his room to see if you were still in the bathroom before I came in here. He told me that you sorta walked in on him."

"Hey, I didn't see anything!" _Not that time, at least..._

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't... And isn't he dating Bianca anyway?"

Alli busted out laughing. "What world are you living in? They're just friends. Friends go to dances with friends all the time... Don't worry. She's not going to steal him from you."

"Dressed like that, I think she will." Clare pointed out of Alli's window, down to the front yard, where Bianca was just arriving. Alli came over to stand next to Clare, looking out the window as well. Bianca's dress was long, red, and definitely more revealing then the other girls' dresses.

"Clare, Eli may be taking her to the dance, but she will dance with other people. She just didn't want to have to go alone. Especially when she might be drinking."

"Bianca drinks?"

"Yeah, sometimes. I hope she doesn't do much of it tonight, or else Eli will be cleaning up puke all night. And she is definitely not going to spend the whole night in _my _bathroom."

"Yeah. Let's hope not." Clare muttered.

**The girls' dresses are on my page! Go take a look! **

**P.S. Stupid documents again. Let me know if anything is spelled wrong.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**The song is called "Marsh King's Daughter", and it's by Eisley! Go have a listen!**

_Come on come on, lets take a chance now_  
><em>We could fall in love<em>  
><em>Come on come on, lets take a chance now<em>  
><em>We could fall in love<em>

_Stealing to your window, again_  
><em>Now I say "We could fall in love"<em>  
><em>Sighing in exasperation,<em>  
><em>"No." you say again "This simply is not love"<em>

_And I just know that we could work out_  
><em>Even though your royalty and I am not<em>  
><em>But there's a chance that you are wrong and<em>  
><em>I am right this time<em>

_Come on come on lets take a chance now_  
><em>We could fall in love (we could fall in love)<em>  
><em>Come on come on lets take a chance now<em>  
><em>We could fall in love (aahaahaahaah)<em>

_Thrashing through the fen and dew,_  
><em>I thought what I wouldn't do for you (what I'd do for you)<em>  
><em>Stealing hearts of Marsh King's daughters,<em>  
><em>well this is something new<em>

_And I just know that we could work out_  
><em>Even though your royalty and I am not<em>  
><em>But there's a chance that you are wrong<em>  
><em>And I am right this time and you are out of line<em>

_Come on darling run with me, we'll take the bog on foot_  
><em>we'll be not lost you see, though dark the bog shall be<em>  
><em>When we arrive there on our feet you just stay close to me<em>

_Come on come on lets take a chance now_  
><em>We could fall in love<em>  
><em>Come on come on lets take a chance now<em>  
><em>We could fall in love<em>

_Bring the rain and the bring the mire_  
><em>because we've always been okay<em>  
><em>There was this time not too long ago that<em>  
><em>you listened to me say<em>

_Come on come on lets take a chance now_  
><em>We could fall in love<em>  
><em>Come on come on lets take a chance now<em>  
><em>We could fall in love<em>

* * *

><p>Bianca let herself into the house, and headed upstairs to Eli's room. "How's it coming, boss?"<p>

"Get out, Bee." He joked. "I'm having a little trouble with my tie."

"Typical boy." She sighed. "I hope you know Clare doesn't care about your tie."

"Would you shut up. She is right down the hall..."

"I know." She smiled.

"You look nice, by the way." He smiled.

"Thanks." She looked down, blushing. "Oh, Andrew will be here soon with Zara. They decided to get the limo after all."

"Great... Now... time to go take pictures. Ugh, why do mom's always have to document these things?"

"Because she loves you." She linked arms with Eli, both of them walking downstairs.

"Picture!" Cece chanted cheerfully. Bianca and Eli posed for the camera.

As Clare and Alli were coming down the steps, Eli's frown grew to a smile in time for the picture.

"Did he just smile?" Cece whispered to Bianca. "Thankfully Clare became friends with the right person."

"Right..." Bianca smirked.

"Go help the girls." Cece said.

Eli walked over to the steps, taking Clare's hand in his. Alli took his other hand, since it was obvious that he was only interested in gluing his hand to her friend's hand.

They continued to take pictures; each of the girls by themselves; the girls together; everyone together. Then, Mr. Bahndari suggested that each of the girls take a picture with Eli.

"Scooch a little closer together." Alli said when it was Clare's turn.

Clare obeyed, stepping over a little and feeling a little awkward when her arm touched Eli's. She relaxed after the picture had been taken. They could go outside and wait for the limo now. She wouldn't be forced to sit next to him in there. ...But wasn't that what she wanted?

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter to be posted very soon! = D .<strong>


End file.
